


The Village where Pillagers didn't Pillage.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Celebrations, Courting Rituals, Dialogue, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fights, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, Parent-Child Relationship, Short One Shot, Talking, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: A villager marries a pillager as the traditional sacrifice requires, plus the acted kidnapping marriage as traditional for the pillager town.
Relationships: Villager (Minecraft)/Pillager (Minecraft)
Kudos: 2





	The Village where Pillagers didn't Pillage.

While the Villagers are a racist characterization, I think just hating all Villagers is no way to deal with that fact. We should change what's wrong and learn from it. I hope this work about two groups that normally fight creating new and odd traditions to unite will help make that clear.

She was young but she was still an adult. Why did her parents always treat her like a child? It was supposed to be the day of her wedding and they were still acting like she couldn't make her own choices.

This is Tiffany, she's the arranged marriage sacrifice to the pillagers. She's going to marry her childhood sweetheart, Killer. They are both very excited, as normally Villagers and Pillagers cannot marry. This sacrifice of one person every generation has changed that. Still her parents are deeply uncomfortable and worried.

Her mom added another flower to the crown she was making, questioning, "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Tiffany crossed her arms even tighter and huffed out, "Of Course I do! Me and Killer have known each other forever." Her dad cut in from the stove, "You know they will have to turn your skin gray." Their daughter returned with the milk bucket and her dress. She fumed at the implication, "Come on, you have known his family for years. They trade with us!" The father took the milk bucket and went back to his stove, pointing out, "All the pillagers trade with everyone in the village."

Tiffy put her new dress on, arguing, "Exactly!"

The mother looked out the window and shouted, "They are here!" The flower crown was slapped on the head of the bride with some other jewelry with gold and emeralds. Tiff looked out the door and panicked, "They are an hour early?! We haven't even finished the well decorations yet!" Her father ran outside with the cake and dashed to the well. Tiffany tried to walk down the stairs to greet Killer but could only get halfway down due to the dress. Killer got off his horse but his parents remained on their own. Killer picked up Tiffany as he saw her struggling with the stairs. She yelped at being picked up so easily.

Her mom heard the scream and yelled, "Hey! You better not be hurting her or I swear to!!" The groom assured his mother in law, "I wouldn't hurt Tiffy, after all she's my greatest treasure." Tiff blushed and snarked, "Don't ruin the cake by being so sweet."

Killer's parents gestured their son to come close but alone. He set down his bride carefully and stepped in near. His mom roped his horse as his dad whispered to him, "We need to make some trades in town for the wedding at the mansion, I'm sorry we won't be able to be here for this one." The young man gave a hurt smile to his old man, reminding him, "I'm glad you can make either." His father was very old so the time they had was fewer. The 3 horses walked calmly into a different part of the village.

Tiffany's parents put a few flowers on the well and the iron giant that protected their town. It wasn't good but it was a rushed job. The town bell rang loudly as almost the entire village grouped for the celebration. A few had been missing due to trading. The village sang and danced and ate and drank alongside the bride and groom. Some of the children even played games among each other. The farmer made a speech about how Killer's father cured his zombie virus. Tiffany's father made a speech about Tiffany and Killer as children. It was deeply embarrassing.

The old witch who lived in the town went on a big rant about the history of this tradition and how every other village kicked her out. It was the same one she made every time. Nobody really listened to it except Prehaps the young children who never went to these before. See, this village never kicked anyone out. Pillagers exist because Villagers kick people out of their village. So instead raiding everything, the Pillagers agreed to trade as long as one sacrifice was given to them.

The celebration had lasted from noon until sundown. Ending as every sacrifice like this did, a fake kidnapping. Killer asked Tiffany, "Would you like to be roped up or not?" Tiffany disgusted in reply, "I prefer not." The young man shrugged and threw the young lady over his shoulder, getting on his horse. They rode off into the sunset for the mansion as she fake screamed and acted.

Of Course, a few of the screams were real as Killer had kissed Tiffy.

All the same, it broke her parent's hearts to see her leave to possibly never return.

Later,

Killer got on one knee and held out a bracelet to Tiffany. He proposed, "Will you be with me as my wife?" Tiffy put on the bracelet and replied excitedly, "How can I say anything but yes?!" They kissed and Killer's parents cheered. They clicked their glasses together and drank the juice deep. They had made lots of bread and drink. Tiff picked him up, flopped him on the bed, and broke a loaf of bread in half to feed herself and him. Killer blushed at her ability to lift him as easily as he did her. They ate bread and drank.

It was a more private event. Only the bride, groom, and the in laws of the groom. The father delighted aloud, "When me and your mother met, we were much older than you both. Yet I find that you two look at each other just like we did." The mother put her hands on her hips and sassed, "You've been saying that sappy nonsense since they were kids." Tiff put her flower crown on her husband and joked, "Because it's true, you old witch." The mother in law gave a heavy laugh at that. She noted, "It's true, I am a witch." The father in law gave her a kiss and pointed out, "And the strongest lady I know."

The parents left the room to have privacy and give the newlyweds some privacy of their own. Killer and Tiffany were alone in the their room together. Killer snuggled his wife as they laid in bed. Tiffany held him in return as she wondered aloud, "You know, we should visit my parents. They seemed kinda sad during the wedding." Her groom responded, "Well yeah. They are sad because you aren't going to be at the village very often." She hugged him close and teared up. He worried, "Did I say something wrong?"

Tiff sighed, "No. I just feel sad now." Killer hugged back and comforted, "I know. I feel the same." They both smiled to be understood in this moment of pain. It gave them hope for this not to simply be an ending but a new beginning.

The End.


End file.
